


Corn

by Holycowbrowniekitty



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holycowbrowniekitty/pseuds/Holycowbrowniekitty
Summary: Shudo wants corn.





	Corn

Shudo barged into the sandy clubroom, the one they frequented the most outside of Rokkaku’s school grounds and whisked his eyes from corner to corner, until he could find the brown bear of the team sitting next to the trash table, incautiously grilling his favorite food. “Bane,” he started, with a certain hint of desperation to his voice, “care to lend me a corn?”

As Bane furrowed his brows at the unexpected request of his mucking buddy, Saeki shot Shudo a prying look and asked innocently “Why would you need corn?” completely unaware of the events that were to follow.

“No Sae, it’s not like that,” Shudo motioned, twisting his fingers to form a cylindric object, “it’s like this! What can a guy like me do with itty bitty little kernels?” he said, raising his eyebrows just right to show that Sae’s suggestion was completely ridiculous. Saeki looked on as their daredevil shuffled over to their captain, who was enjoying the warmth of the safe, fireproof, indoor fire next to their wooden trashtable.

“Kentarou, mind giving me one of those corns you have there?” he whispered into his ears, using an authoritative tone as he was indeed the oldest of Rokkaku.

Succumbing under the peer pressure and the gaping odor of Dr Pepper radiating from Shudo’s mouth, Kentarou quickly forwarded him a slightly burned, but still edible corn from the grill. Itsuki was about to jump forward to tell them that, no, it’s still hot, you will burn yourself, but thought it a hopeless case considering the persons involved.

“What’cha need my corn for anyways? You’re not going to pull anything funny with it right?” Bane said with some disgust. He could remember the last time he lent Shudo something phallic and which orifice it ended up (no, it was neither his mouth nor his big business hole).

“I respect my food dude,” Shudo assured him all too confident. “It’s just…you know how Ryou once swallowed that entire chicken?” Shudo said, getting a bit misty eyed, ‘the love blur’ as Saeki would lovingly call it when Kentarou was being used by his girly colleagues again.

“Oh yeah, that was pretty impressive!” Kentarou yelled out. Seeing that entire body disappear in max two minutes, choking and gorging not counted, was truly a sight none of them could forget, if either out of admiration or fear. Either way, Shudo was enamored.

“You know, I kinda want to see how far Ryou can-“ Shudo interrupted himself as he held the corn above his mouth and made the most vile gesture a middle school girl could imagine. Kentarou squinted his eyes, not sure what his senior was trying to accomplish by showing off his lack of a gag reflex, but was soon blinded by unfamiliar, cold pale hands from behind.

“Shudo!” Icchan yelled out, horrified by the show he was putting on before Davide and Kentarou, the former very much not innocent. Saeki was quite unsure of how to react and scratched his hair sheepishly, letting Bane and Itsuki take the wheel.

Deep inside, two Banes were battling between themselves. One part of him wanted to be a responsible man that would reprimand his best buddy for being vulgar outside the bedroom, but the other part wanted to bring out his two hands in a particular position and go “Aaaay~”.

Being a teenage boy is hard.

He decided on punching Shudo playfully on his cheek, “to think of the children” and threw him out of the club room. The corn Shudo had in his hands still retained its warmth, mimicking the love he held for Ryou in his heart and the hot sting of Bane’s friendly punch. He wandered around until he saw Ryou’s seductive silhouette, looking solemnly at the beach and by not bothering to mask his footsteps, the analyst didn’t bother acknowledging his presence.

“Ryou! Mind trying my corn?” Shudo winked suggestively as he hid the corn behind his back. The lack of reaction propelled Shudo forward and to try even more, offering his corn multiple times until Ryou shot him a small glance. Accepting this as a sign of commitment, he exposed his giant secret in front of Ryou’s face and pushed it on his cheek, “Hey, can you swallow this?” and he poked. Ryou’s cheeks were thin, but fluffy. But most importantly, pokeable. And he poked. And he poked again. He got a reaction out of him the first time, he would get another one. And he poked. And before he could react, Ryou opened his mouth, clenched his jaws around the corn and swallowed it in one smooth motion, spitting out some kernels that got scraped off by the tremendous pressure.

Shudo wiped the kernels of his face and felt his heart beat a thousand paces faster. He was truly, madly and irrevocably in love.


End file.
